


Dreamy Is As Dreamy Does (Work in Progress)

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [28]
Category: Chase Me - Dreamcatcher (Music Video), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Kim Yoohyeon doesn't know it, but she's just taken her most dangerous case yet. Can she survive the inevitable broken heart, or will she get used?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Yoohyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Park Chaewon | Gowon
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've already done porn parodies for R.o.S.E. Blue and Deja Vu. So now I'm writing a multi-chapter story for the other Dreamcatcher M/V's I like.

My name is Kim Yoohyeon, and I’m a private detective.

I took this job, knowing full well that I would have to drive hours out of my way, because I was eager for a chance to get away from the stink of the city. And not just the stink, either, or the grime. The way the fluorescents burn their way into your retinas, or drive you mad with their constant buzzing. The way the shadows slink and grow, and stalk you in the night. Not to mention all the cold cases you have to pass by.

So, yeah, I was ready for a change of setting, a change of pace. That’s why this hotel is so disappointing.

Yellowed wallpaper peels along its edges for much of the length of the hallway. Here and there, I can see watermarks that have been added by time and the weather. The decorations, in and of themselves not so bad (in fact they are one of the few highlights of the joint), serve to make the establishment’s decline all the more apparent. _Look how far we’ve fallen,_ they whisper to me. _See how high we were, back in the day? And now we’re_ this _close to the bottom._

Halfway down from the elevators, I reach my destination. Room 807 is on the left, and it’s where I will be staying for the next couple of days. Room 808 is across from it to my right, and it is where my investigation will begin.

I unlock the door to 807 and enter. It is the oddest hotel room I have ever seen. There is no short hallway with a closet space, like what modern hotels have. Instead, the bedroom opens up wide immediately. The floor is quality hardwood, with a couple of nice rugs in the open spots. I have to set foot several paces in before I can see where the bathroom is located; crammed into one side, behind French doors. I set my bag down and switch on the lights. The toilet is on the right, the sink in the center, and a bathtub is squeezed into the remaining space on the left, under a tiny window. The windows of the bedroom, for their part, resemble another set of French doors, but they’re a falsehood. There’s no balcony on the other side, just railings to keep in any jumpers. I stand there, gazing out at a gorgeous, golden sunset. Then I shut the windows, because, really, it’s just too chilly.

The rest of the room is nothing special. The furniture, old-fashioned, consists of a bed, two chairs around a small table, a desk with _its_ own chair, a dresser with a mirror, a loveseat, and instead of a closet, a wardrobe. The wallpaper here is in much better condition than out in the hall, and the decorations are a handful of antiquated paintings, either landscapes or still lifes, and thankfully no portraits. I would rather not have some glowering ghost of ages past staring at me through the dark every time I wake up in the middle of the night.

The strangest thing about this room, however, are the appliances. Not the lamps, of course; they’re suitably ancient. I mean everything else. They’re reasonably modern, and include a microwave oven, a mini fridge, and an actual flatscreen television mounted on the wall opposite the bed, next to the bathroom door. I turn it on, and there are no on-demand or streaming services. Just basic cable, which is still some seventy-odd channels in this market. I leave it on the evening news, the volume turned low so I have some faint background noise while I unpack.

***

With my clothes put away, I set my case file on top of the bed. I’ll skim through it one more time before going to sleep, but right now I want to get my first impression of Room 808. Then I’ll order some supper and call it a night.

Being across the hall, it is much darker facing away from the setting sun. I switch on the lights, and the room is the mirror image of 807. But here and there, I see little differences, the biggest of which is the missing rug. Then I notice the smell.

The manager explained when I arrived, that the room had almost been fully cleaned when the maid in charge suspected something illicit. She stopped everything, but it was too late to preserve any useful evidence. Pretty much the only thing I have to go on is the maid’s description of what she saw, rife with her own speculations. But this smell, of burnt incense, it shows that at least some of what the maid reported is reliable.

I do a quick onceover of the rest of the room. I find nothing, which is just as well. I have other leads to follow regarding the disappearance. And besides, the hotel manager didn’t hire me; the headmistress of the boarding school did. Although, calling it a school just seems problematic. Most of the young women there are older than me. I rather think of it as more of a refuge than a school.

It’s when I am ready to leave that something unexpected happens. I turn towards the door, only to see someone standing there. She’s clearly not a member of the staff, and I can’t believe she’s a guest, when I’ve been assured I’m the only person staying on the eighth floor tonight. No, she’s got to be one of the missing girl’s friends.

She’s staring at something over my shoulder, then she realizes she’s been had, and takes off. I run after her, but even with my long legs she reaches the stairs before I’m all the way down the hall. I bust through the door after her, then stop. This place isn’t meant for regular use, and it’s not well lit. I could trip and hurt myself, and as I think it I hear the girl fast descending stumble and recover not once but twice. So I head back to Room 808, and don’t even bother with the elevator. After all, if she’s one of the girls, I’ll meet her at the so-called school tomorrow, anyway. Right now, I am far more interested in what she was looking for.

Standing in the doorway, it’s pretty obvious she had been looking at the mirror over the dresser. I probe the back of it with my fingers, and find a photograph tucked away behind it. It’s an old-fashioned polaroid, and it confirms much of the maid’s conjectures. It also makes my jaw drop.

The subject of the photograph is a beautiful young woman, sitting naked in a circle of leaves. The location is the floor of Room 808, and the woman in question is being groped, fondled, and pleasured by several clothed women, whose identities cannot be ascertained from the image. But I know exactly who the naked woman is.

It’s Jiu, the center of my missing persons case.

I consider my options, a difficult task given how my eyes are continually drawn to Jiu’s lush, naked body. I settle on the only natural course of action, and order my dinner. I eat it in Room 807, skim my file, get ready for bed, and lie down in Room 808, ready to spring an ambush if that eavesdropper dares to come back.

***

I lie awake in the dark for a long time, thinking absurdly juvenile thoughts. Maybe Jiu is being held captive by the other girls, and she’ll reward me when I rescue her? Or maybe her friends were just hazing her, and they’ll haze me, too, when I get too close to the truth? These ridiculous notions continue for some time, until I finally fall asleep. When I wake up again, I am lying on my side, facing away from the door, which is why I can’t see who is standing in it. But it’s not much of a mystery.

The girl walks over to the mirror, illuminated by the light from the hallway. As she searches for the polaroid, I recognize her both as the figure who had spied on me this evening, as well as one of the persons of interest in this case: Gahyeon. I gently and audibly exhale, slowly shifting my body to let her know I’m here without suddenly startling her. She freezes for a second, then turns around and looks me in the eye.

“Missing something?” I tease.

A shadow falls across Gahyeon’s face; she’s not alone. Before I can sit up to challenge her companion, she’s closed the door behind her. By the time I fumble on a light switch she’s already on me: it’s Dami, the ringleader of their little gang.

“Where is it?” she asks, in an authoritative tone. She’s straddling me, and holding my hands down.

“Not here.”

She scoffs at me, and rolls her eyes. Then she tells Gahyeon to tear my nightgown off my body.

“We’re gonna strip-search this little baby doll here.”

I can’t fucking wait.

Dami with her huge tits proves to be quite a minx under the covers, and Gahyeon is the sort of girl who does what she is told. She sits on my face while Dami grinds against my pussy, and the ecstasy of the moment is tempered only by my realization that if they fuck this good, I may never get the information I need out of them.

We all climax, then snuggle together. Both of them have bigger boobs than me, and I’m a little self-conscious about it. Gahyeon whispers to me, “What’s your name?” and I tell her.

“You’re here about Jiu, right?” asks Dami. I nod.

“We don’t know where she went. I kind of want you to meet her, though. You’d make a cute couple.”

Dami nuzzles my shoulder and drifts off. Gahyeon looks at me, smiles, and pecks Dami on the cheek, before slumber takes her as well.

I sigh, and turn out the light. Then I mutter to myself, “Hmm. Things just got complicated.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't worked on this one in a while. I hope there aren't any continuity errors between chapters...

I wake up alone, the bright light of a new dawn filling the room. Dami and Gahyeon must have left early, to find a cover story or some such thing. I stretch, then slip out of bed and put yesterday’s clothes on. I roll up the wreckage of my nightgown (and what a lovely crash that was, wasn’t it?) and retire to Room 807.

I bathe, then get ready to go out for today. I have to begin my investigation in earnest, and that means going to the school. I think I’ll walk there, through the woods. It must not be a difficult trek, if those two managed it in the middle of the night.

When I reach the lobby, I’m in time to catch the end of the hotel’s continental breakfast. I grab some fruit and a muffin sandwich to go, and have already wolfed them down before I’m across the parking lot. Most of it is empty and starting to crumble, but the signs for the local hiking paths are well-maintained. I just need to choose the right one and head up over the wooded hill. Piece of cake.

I reach the crest of the hill and turn around to see how far I’ve come. I’m surprised to find I’m close to the height of the eighth floor. The lay of the land here is very deceptive.

Down the other side the trees thicken considerably, and I have no sight of the school. The path winds much more, and I take my time descending. The hotel is soon totally obscured, and if it were not for the fact that this is the only way to go, I might be worried about getting lost.

There’s a hollow here, and I see footprints and broken twigs leading off to the side. I’m rewarded by another photograph, torn and inexpertly hidden, or more likely accidentally dropped. From the little I can see in the image, it’s definitely of a set with the first. Whatever kink went down between Jiu and the others, they don’t want it found out.

I return to the path, and when it levels out it widens into a stone walk. Up ahead is a matching bench, and someone is sitting on it.

She stirs when she hears me approach, but she doesn’t turn her head. From her slouching posture, I think I can tell why she’s sitting out here alone.

_“Ahem.”_ She spins around in surprise when she doesn’t recognize my voice.

“Who’re you?”

She’s beautiful, with black hair and fair skin, and she’s much younger than Jiu or her contemporaries. I can’t imagine this girl being part of that clique. Which is actually kind of useful to me.

“I’m Kim Yoohyeon. What’s your name?”

She looks quickly away, pursing her lips. She looks so sad, sad and cute and to die for. And I’ve only just seen her for the first time!

“Olivia Hye,” she whispers.

I wait a moment before continuing. “Well, Olivia, is there room on that bench for one more?”

She stands up suddenly, which I don’t expect, and meekly says something about needing to go back now. Before she can walk away, I slip my hand around hers. She looks up at me with this intensely vulnerable expression.

“I’m looking for the school,” I tell her carefully. “Can you show me the way?”

She nods, her eyes still wide, and leads me on, past an overgrown garden with a bird feeder. I start to wonder how old it is to be in such a state when I spot fresh rose petals on the ground nearby.

How mysterious.

The woods end abruptly at the lawn of the school, a masonry monstrosity of Western design, the sort of thing that has no business being in Korea but which inevitably gets built here all the same. We head up the lawn to the nearest door, I ask Olivia where Handong’s office is, and she points me in the right direction. Then I make sure to give her a nice goodbye, and I’m on my own again, for a couple more seconds at least.

***

I knock, and Handong lets me in. She sits me down on a sofa perpendicular to her desk, and takes her seat on another opposite.

“How was your trip?”

“Fine,” I say. “Uneventful.”

She nods. “Any leads so far?”

“Ma’am, I’ll let you know when anything comes up. In the meantime, I’d like to interview each student individually. Whenever it is practical.”

There are only eight students attending this school, excluding Jiu. So it is not difficult to set time aside for me to talk to them alone. Dami turns her nose at me, and taunts me about our ecstasy last night. Gahyeon looks like she wants to tell me more, but she doesn’t actually know anything else. Which points to things being in another direction, and means this isn’t the simple open-and-shut case I was expecting.

The other two members of Dami’s clique are Sua and Siyeon, and they are just as uninformative as she was. Worse, they both know about last night and drop hints that if only I were to smuggle in cigarettes or alcohol, they’d treat me just the way I’d like.

I may take them up on their offer before the end.

The four remaining students are what pass for underclassmen at this institution. One is of course Olivia, and the others are named Yves, Chuu, and GoWon. While Olivia is as helpful as she can be, I am surprised at how hostile the other three are. They’re not in Dami’s group, and in fact it seems like they would be in opposition to their seniors. So why is their reception even colder?

It’s too late now, though. I’ll have to schedule some follow up interviews for tomorrow, see where Dami and company stand in regards to their counterparts. I stay for a late lunch with Handong, and I take the opportunity to question her about the group dynamics at the school.

“There’s never been any real fighting,” she says. “They all know they’ll be kicked out for it, and none of them have anywhere else to really go.”

“Are you sure Olivia wants to be here? She seems like the odd one out…”

Handong looks apologetic. “I spoken with her before, about her friends’ sudden shunning of her. Neither she nor they will even admit there’s anything wrong. It’s heartbreaking.”

With that, I am lost in thought for a moment, but then I push it aside. I’m investigating the vanishing of Jiu, not the group dynamics of twenty-something females. I’ll only return to it if I feel it has some bearing on the case.

With the interviews done for today, Handong has enough time to give me a proper tour of the school. While big at first glance, it’s not the sort of place anyone can remain undiscovered at for very long. I pay attention to the dimensions of the building: there is no room for secret passages.

Handong is the only staff member who resides on-site with the students. Everyone else commutes during the day, and their contact is thus limited to official business. So I won’t need to question them, for now. Besides, they’ve each already made statements, which are compiled in my case file. None of them have seen anything suspicious. Probably the girls don’t entirely trust them, the same way they don’t trust Handong.

I’m sure it hurts her inside.

The last part of the tour brings us to some flower gardens, planted outside close up to the building. They are nice enough, but soon something nags at me, something that isn’t quite right.

“Are these the only gardens on the whole estate?”

Handong frowns. “Well, technically no, but they are the only ones being used. There is another garden further out on the grounds, that we’ve let grow wild. You would’ve passed it coming down the hill.”

I bite my lip. “So, there’s no place where roses would be growing?”

She shakes her head. “No, they have thorns. Leaving them around where Dami could get them would be—”

She cuts herself off, and I know better than to pry. She really shouldn’t have said it, it violates the girl’s privacy. Something more generic, like that they can’t allow any student access to thorny stems, would have sufficed. Embarrassed and ashamed, she apologizes, and I tell her I’ll talk to her tomorrow.

I head back to the path. Where did I find those rose petals?

***

I return to the bird feeder, and the petals are still here, though they’ve been moved by the wind. There are three in all, and I pick them up and examine them, but they’re too wilted to give anything away. Was a rose brought in from the outside, or could one be growing wild, somewhere in the woods?

Hmm. One way to find out.

There’s enough light left in the day for me to make a cursory reconnaissance of the grounds. I choose to avoid the deep woods and remain on the low ground. I’m not going to solve anything today, but at least I’ll learn the lay of the land. I walk a wide circuit of the edge of the lawn, and the forest gives up no secrets. I do see some of the neighboring residences in the distance, mostly small farmhouses and the occasional larger cottage. On of them is up in the heights, a trail of smoke drifting out of its chimney, and I wonder what it must be like, having to drive your car down a mountainside every time you want to pick something up at the store. As much as I hate the city, it does have its conveniences.

I turn around and head back towards the path, and when I’m just arriving at the birdfeeder again I sense something is wrong and stop. I see no one, but I’m seriously considering going out the front entrance of the school to take the long way around by road when Chuu steps out from behind a tree.

“Hello,” she says, enigmatically.

“Hi,” I reply.

I hear GoWon before I see her. She’s off to my side, somehow having gotten between me and the school lawn. With Chuu in front, I can only go left into the woods, or back behind me.

“What’re you looking for?” asks Chuu, too innocently.

I could obfuscate, but what would be the point? “I found some rose petals. I was wondering if they grew nearby.”

Chuu’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second. “Oh? I love roses.”

Clearly they’re worried that I’ve found something. I check my flank and GoWon has halved the distance between us. If I don’t do something, they’ll grab me, especially once Yves shows her face, they’ll overpower me and—

“You certainly have taken a liking to Olivia,” says Chuu, and I don’t answer her. I charge forward, catching her by surprise and holding her arms down at her sides. GoWon rushes after me, but she’s not strong enough to dislodge me. It takes Yves breaking cover from my other flank for the three of them to frog-march me out of sight of the school, to a mossy little hollow a few meters in. Here they pin me down and have at me.

“Nosy little busybody,” growls Yves.

“You can’t threaten me,” I defy them, “you commit a _real_ crime and you’ll have the coppers giving you hell. So calm the fuck down.”

This sets Yves off. “Dami told me your weak spots, you dumb bitch. I’m gonna make you mine.”

She’s got me there, but I can certainly reciprocate.

“Bet I can handle all three of you,” I taunt. They’re incredulous, but I feel the hot spot between Yves’s legs as she straddles me. Even though I’m lying on my back, I think I’m the one in the dominant position here.

Sex with Yves is fun, in that it’s angry and aggressive. She also gags me with her panties, to keep me from crying out. But fucking GoWon, and especially Chuu, however, is life-altering. One is an expression of purest beauty, the other of truest love.

By the time we’re done, the sun has gotten low in the sky, and we slowly get dressed.

“You’re the worst private eye, ever,” says Yves.

“I still got what I needed from you,” I retort, and I blow kisses to the other two. They get all dreamy-eyed about it, and Yves fumes with silent jealousy.

“What’s happening between you and Olivia?” I ask point blank, but she doesn’t slip up.

“Nothing at all.” And she walks away without another word.

***

Chuu and GoWon give me a gracious farewell, and I start the hike back to the hotel. Yves doesn’t have nearly the control over her group that Dami has over the other. Is it because of the latter’s implied violence?

I chew this thought over and over until I reach the parking lot. The sun has gone down, and when I am about halfway across the lot, a car pulls in and parks near the others. Handong steps out and does something on her phone, and I hear mine in my pocket go _“Kakao!”_ She looks up at the noise and spots me, and when I reach her I have my answer ready to her text.

“Sure, I’ll go to dinner with you.”

She smiles shyly.

We dine-in at the hotel restaurant, and I find out that she has a nearly hour-long commute in both directions, and that she’s heard some interesting things about the hotel’s architecture or whatnot, so I of course confirm the rumors and allow her to come upstairs and see it for herself. Ten minutes later, we’re relaxing naked in a bubble bath, and I am privately both praising and cursing my luck. I haven’t had such good sex in years, but I am almost certainly going to compromise the investigation if I fuck absolutely everyone involved. I mean, what will happen when I find Jiu?

Hopefully, (definitely) something just as fun.


End file.
